elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Perks
Introduction These are codes for adding or removing perks. To use them use the console command player.removeperk or player.addperk Example: player.removeperk 000BABED Warnings NOTE: For perks with multiple ranks, the perk codes MUST be entered in the ''-correct-'' order for the game to display the perks correctly. CAUTION: I have noticed that entering the perk codes out of order does weird things to the values. The easiest perk to demonstrate this is with the "Haggling" perk in the Speech tree. : For example, enter the code for Haggling Rank 1 player.addperk 000BE128 : and you will get the normal ~%10 decrease in prices. : However, if you then enter the code for Haggling Rank 3 (instead of Rank 2) player.addperk 000C07CF : you will get a total decrease of ~%25 in prices instead of the normal ~%20 that you would expect with the legitimate Rank 3. Since there is no way to see the numbers for other perks I used this one as an example. It can be expected that the numbers of other multi-rank perks will behave in a similar fashion. NOTE: the 000 at the beginning of the perk codes is actually unecessary when entering them Perk Codes (Organized) Slightly More Organized (Almost) COMPLETE LIST - (needs a little work but thought it should be posted) Speech Tree 'Alchemy Tree' 'Illusion Tree' 'Conjuration Tree' 'Destruction Tree' 'Restoration Tree' 'Alteration Tree' 'Enchanting Tree' 'Smithing Tree' 000CB40D Steel Smithing 000CB40E Dwarven Smithing 000CB40F Elven Smithing 000CB410 Orcish Smithing 000CB411 Glass Smithing 000CB412 Ebony Smithing 000CB413 Daedric Smithing 0005218E ArcaneBlacksmith 00052190 DragonArmor 000CB414 Advanced Armors 'Heavy Armor Tree' 000BCD2A Juggernaut Rank 1 0007935E Juggernaut Rank 2 00079361 Juggernaut Rank 3 00079362 Juggernaut Rank 4 00079374 Juggernaut Rank 5 00058F6F Well Fitted 00058F6C Tower of Strength 00107832 MatchingSet 00058F6D Conditioning 00058F6E FistsOf Steel 000BCD2B Cushioned 00105F33 ReflectBlows 'Lockpicking' 000F392A Novice Locks 000BE125 Apprentice Locks 00106259 Quick hands 00107830 Wax Key 000C3680 Adept Locks 0005820A Golden Touch 00105F26 Treasure Hunter 000D79A0 Keymaster 000C3681 Expert Locks 00058208 Locksmith 00058209 Unbreakable 000C3682 Master Locks 'Light Armor' Stealth Tree Perk Codes (Unorganized) All other Codes posted earlier that have not been organized yet: One-Handed 000BABE4 Armsman Rank 1 00079343 Armsman Rank 2 00079342 Armsman Rank 3 00079344 Armsman Rank 4 00079345 Armsman Rank 5 00052D50 Fighting Stance 0003FFFA Hack and Slash Rank 1 000C3678 Hack and Slash Rank 2 000C3679 Hack and Slash Rank 3 0005F592 Bone Breaker Rank 1 000C1E92 Bone Breaker Rank 2 000C1E93 Bone Breaker Rank 3 0005F56F Bladesman Rank 1 000C1E90 Bladesman Rank 2 000C1E91 Bladesman Rank 3 00106256 Dual Flurry Rank 1 00106257 Dual Flurry Rank 2 0003AF81 Savage Strike 000CB406 Critical Charge 00106258 Dual Savagery 0003AFA6 Paralyzing Strike Two-Handed 000BABE8 Barbarian Rank 1 00079346 Barbarian Rank 2 00079347 Barbarian Rank 3 00079348 Barbarian Rank 4 00079349 Barbarian Rank 5 00052D51 Champion's Stance 000C5C05 Limbsplitter Rank 1 000C5C06 Limbsplitter Rank 2 000C5C07 Limbsplitter Rank 3 0003AF83 Deep Wounds Rank 1 000C1E94 Deep Wounds Rank 2 000C1E95 Deep Wounds Rank 3 0003AF84 Skull Crusher Rank 1 000C1E96 Skull Crusher Rank 2 000C1E97 Skull Crusher Rank 3 00052D52 Devastating Blow 000CB407 Great Critical Charge 0003AF9E Sweep 0003AFA7 Warmaster Archery 000BABED Overdraw Rank 1 0007934A Overdraw Rank 2 0007934B Overdraw Rank 3 0007934D Overdraw Rank 4 00079354 Overdraw Rank 5 00058F61 Eagle Eye 00105F1C Critical Shot Rank 00105F1E Critical Shot Rank 2 00105F1F Critical Shot Rank 3 00103ADA Steady Hand Rank 1 00103ADB Steady Hand Rank 2 00058F62 Power Shot 00051B12 Hunter's Discipline 00058F63 Ranger 00105F19 Quick Shot 00058F64 Bullseye Block 000BCCAE ShieldWallOO 00079355 ShieldWall20 00079356 ShieldWall40 00079357 ShieldWall60 00079358 ShieldWall80 000D8C33 QuickReflexes 00058F68 DeflectArrows 00058F67 PowerBashPerk 00058F69 Elemental Protection 0005F594 DeadlyBash 00058F66 DisarmingBash 00058F6A ShieldCharge Light Armor 000BE123 AgileDefender 1 00079376 AgileDefender 2 00079389 AgileDefender 3 00079391 AgileDefender 4 00079392 AgileDefender 5 00051B1B Custom Fit 00051B1C Unhindered 00105F22 Wind Walker 00051B17 Matching Set 00107831 Deft Movement Heavy Armor 00058F6E FistsOfSteel 000BCD2B Cushioned 00058F6C TowerOfStrength 00051B17 MatchingSet 00058F6D Conditioning Sneak 00058213 Muffled Movement 00058210 Backstab 0005820C LightFoot 001036F0 Deadly Aim 00058211 AssassinsBlade 00058214 ShadowWarrior Lockpicking 000D79A0 Keymaster 000F392A Novice Locks 000BE125 Apprentice Locks 000C3680 Adept Locks 0005820A GoldenTouch 000C3681 Expert Locks 00058208 Locksmith 00058209 Unbreakable 000C3682 Master Locks Pickpocketing 00018E6A LightFingers20 00018E6B LightFingers40 00018E6C LightFingers60 00018E6D LightFingersSO 00058202 NightThief 00105F28 Poisoned 00058204 Cutpurse 000D79A0 Keymaster 00096590 ExtraPockets 00058201 Misdirection 00058205 PerfectTouch Stealth 000BE126 StealthOO 000C07C6 Stealth20 000C07C7 Stealth40 000C07C8 Stealth60 000C07C9 StealthSO Illusion 000F2CA9 Novice Illusion 000153D0 IllusionDualCasting 000C44C3 Apprentice Illusion 000C44C4 Adept Illusion 000C44C5 Expert Illusion 00059B76 MasterOfTheMind Alchemy 000A725C AlchemySkill Boosts 00058219 Improved Remedy 0005821A Improved Virulity 00079AF5 HarvestPerk 000581E9 FireMastery 000581EE Storm Mastery 000581EC FrostMastery 000581E8 TestFireMage 000581ED TestLightningMage 000581EB TestFrostMage 0001711C DBWellFitted 0001711E TGWellFitted 0001BAC9 doomSteedEncumberPerk 00051B1A RangeOf Movement 00051B1B CustomFit 0005821B Catalyst 00058F78 SilverTongue 0005CEBE MQlOlReduceDamage 0005CEC0 MQlOlReduceAttackDamage 0006BC37 MGEnthirVendorPerk Other To find these codes for yourself or to find any that are not posted, go into the console and type help 4 Any perks will be preceded by "PERK:". If the query is more than one page, navigate with the PageUp and PageDown buttons on your keyboard. Category:Alchemy Perk Codes Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Alchemy Perk Codes Category:Skyrim: Smithing